Talk:A Fairly Odd Christmas/@comment-72.64.91.229-20121215170855
Guys, I think next is the Fairly Odd Movie 3: Fairly Odd Roadtrip. Charaters: (Guest star: Greg as Will Smith, Timmy Turner as Drake Bell, Tootie as Daniella Monet, Cosmo (Daran Norris{Cosmo voice}), Wanda(Susan Blakeslee{Wanda voice}), baby Poof(Tara Strong{baby Poof voice}). Story: Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, baby Poof were all going to get a new house but they can't find one, so Timmy said "What house we could buy." and Tootie said "Timmy, there are lots of houses to buy or houses on sale, right?" and Wanda said "Well there are some houses that are for lease, or on sale." and Timmy said "Well umm, yeah, there are some fore lease or on sale, what could happen if we can't find one." and Cosmo said "Then you can't have a house then. But you can buy a one story house if you want." but Timmy said "Let me go look at my GPS system, and that way we could find a house faster. Right guys!" and Wanda said "Well Timmy, but you know that some of the houses are forecloseure." and Tootie said "Yeah, you're right Wanda, maybe we can get a forecloseure house, only us, right." and then Cosmo said to Tootie "We can?" and Wanda said back to Cosmo "Yeah! We can Cosmo, why do you want to say that question anyway." then Cosmo said "Well I want to know." and Timmy said "Cosmo, I don't know we can buy a forecloseure house." and Tootie said back to Timmy "Well do you want to see a forecloseure house." and Timmy said "Well, lets go find one!" and the Cosma family said "YAY!!!!" and off they go. So the family see a realtor named Greg and his Chevoret Corvette ZR1. Timmy and the others came up to Greg and Timmy said "Hello. My name is Timmy Turner, and this is Tootie." and Tootie said "Nice to meet you." and Greg said "Nice to meet you too." and Timmy said "So, umm whats you're name?" and Greg introduced "My name is Greg Johnson, and I'll be your realtor today to find a very nice house in Dimmsdale." and Timmy said "Well thats great! So that you can find a house that has two stories high." and Greg said "Well I can find one house that has two stories high." and Tootie said "Well ok then, lets go find one together." and Cosmo said "Wow, he has a nice Corvette ZR1, but in black?" and Wanda said "Oh be quiet." so Timmy and Tootie and Cosmo and Wanda and baby Poof, poofed out of disguise mode. Then Cosmo said "Wow, I really like his Corvette ZR1, and its the best." and Wanda said "Oh yeah, I don't think his car might be faster than our old van, and I think he drives manualy." and Tootie said "Well he does have a faster car then I ..." she paused for a second when Cosmo said "Wow, he also burns the rubber on his car, thats awesome!!!" so Greg shifted to gear 1 to gear 2, then back to gear 1 because he was going a little faster. At Dimmsdale, it was getting a little dark outside, but that Greg wasn't paying attenton at a two way road, sorta looks like this: ( | \/ || /\ | ), but he crashed into a oncomming car with no lights on. The family was shocked, so they stopped and Timmy said "Greg, are you ok!" and Greg said "Yes, I am ok." in a fainted voice. So he was takned to a Dimmsdale hospital for sugury. Part 2 of this story of the Fairly Odd Roadtrip comming soon. Reply about this the first part of this story.